Scar
' Scar' (formerly''' Taka) '(voiced by Jeremy Irons) is the main antagonist of ''Jaden meets The Lion King, and is Simba and The Jungle Adventure Crew's arch enemy. He wanted to rule the Pride Lands, but he had to kill both his brother, Mufasa, and his nephew, Simba, ''in order to be next in line for the throne. He also wanted to kill Jaden, because he saw him as a threat to his plans. Scar succeeded in killing Mufasa in a Wildebeest stampede, and told Simba to run away and never return after he sent the hyenas to kill him. Scar took over the Pride Lands, but under his rule, the herds were driven off and a drought occurred. Scar was defeated by Simba, when he finally learned to let go of the past, and challenged him to a fight. In the end, he was eaten alive by the hyenas who he called them as the enemy. He is also the great-uncle of Kiara and Kion. Trivia *Scar will be one of many villains to appear in ''Jaden's Adventures of Fantasmic! *Scar will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar becomes Juniper Lee's enemy in the Juniper Lee's Adventures Series episode Animal Alcatraz. *Jaden will first meet the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team in Bugs and Daffy's Adventures of The Lion King. ''It is revealed in ''Bugs and Daffy' meet The Little Mermaid ''that Marvin the Martian reincarnated him, and since then, Scar becomes a frequent enemy of the team. *Scar will become Sly Cooper's enemy in ''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar will become Twilight's enemy in Twilight meets The Lion King. *Scar will appear again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. Gallery SCAR-1.jpg Hercules-phil-scar.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9307.jpg Scar's death.jpg 350px-Scar's Ghost KHII.png Scar's Lion Guard.png|Scar's Lion Guard|link=Scar's Lion Guard Scar (Using the Roar of the Elders).jpg|Using the Roar of the Elders|link=Using the Roar of the Elders Scar-profileimg.png Scar 2019.png Scar_(Living).png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Animal characters Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:The Lion King characters Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Disney villains Category:The Scourge Category:Singers Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Enemies Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Set's recruits Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Disney Villains Council Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Liars Category:Ghosts Category:African characters Category:Murderers Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Adults Category:Xion's enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Toons Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Craig's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Traitors Category:False Royalty Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Villains who hate Courtney Category:Villains who hate Hiccup Category:Lions Category:Villains who hate Sunset Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters that appear in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Chris the Lion's enemies Category:Cowards